Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-1-5(6t+3)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${-5}$ into the parentheses: $ -1 {-5(}\gray{6t+3}{)} $ $ -1 {-30t-15} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -30t {-1 - 15}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -30t {-16}$ The simplified expression is $-30t-16$